Tranquilidad
by Koto Nightray
Summary: Prefería miles de veces sentir ambas formas de tranquilidad en sus ojos.


**Tranquilidad**

El cielo ese día era hermoso; azul, despejado, increíblemente inmenso —más que normalmente, según él—, y lo comprobó al salir al jardín de la gran iglesia. Caminó entre los arbustos adornados por flores, además de poder sentir la hierba bajo sus pies descalzos; toda esa paz parecía una ilusión. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta una de las fuentes, donde tomó asiento y se concentró en observar el extenso firmamento que estaba sobre sí.

Bajó su rostro dirigiendo toda su atención a todo lo que se encontraba frente a él; podía ver los largos pasillos blancos, a algunas hermanas caminando de un lado a otro, unas más que limpiaban. Por un momento sintió un golpe en su rostro, precisamente en sus ojos, cuando pudo divisar a cierto sacerdote rubio pervertido caminando con lo que parecía ser un libro educativo entre sus manos.

Suspiró; capaz y huía de Castor.

Observó su vestimenta curioso, ¿no le era difícil caminar con esa cosa tan larga? Bueno, lo que él llevaba tampoco es que fuera corto; bufó, ya daba igual la verdad. Posó seguidamente su vista en el inútil gesto divertido que cargaba el mayor en su rostro; ¿podía ser más idiota y pervertido? Eso imposible, al parecer. Se concentró un momento en sus ojos, siempre tan llenos de vida…

_Igual que él._

Confundió esos hermosos y profundos orbes azules con el cielo que había ese día; podía perderse en ambos, sin embargo, prefería miles de veces experimentar las dos situaciones de diferente tranquilidad en esos ojos que tan bien conocía, los que tantas veces había explorado, pero que aún así tenían mucho más que demostrar, y él demasiado por descubrir.

Saliendo ya de su trance pudo notar que el sacerdote de cabellera rubia se acercaba a él, a paso rápido; ¿pretendía que le escondiera su revista porno? Si eso era lo que venía a hacer, perdió el viaje, obviamente no iba a tocar siquiera esa repugnante cosa. Bufó ya cuando lo tenía enfrente, ¿ahora qué seguía?

—Pequeño mocoso, necesito que me hagas un favor —informó muy animado con una expresión algo retadora.

Colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del más joven revolviendo sus marrones cabellos mientras sonreía ampliamente ante el leve sonrojo que inundaba el rostro del menor, el cual hacía un pequeño puchero mezclado con un gesto de enojo por las extrañas acciones del mayor; si bien ya se había acostumbrado, pero eso no quería decir que le agradara.

—No esconderé tus revistas porno —se apresuró a decir antes de que le pidiera algo relacionado.

El mayor frunció el ceño ante la rotunda respuesta del de cabellera castaña oscura, pero claro, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Tomó al pequeño —literalmente, era muy bajo de estatura en comparación a él— del mentón y lo acercó a su rostro, pegando su mejilla a la del menor con cierta agresividad.

—¿Qué dijiste, pequeño mocoso? Es que no te escuché bien —alegó observándolo de forma retadora presionando su mejilla.

Sus ojos se volvieron blancos y rechinó los dientes con enojo, esta vez haciendo fuerza en su mejilla para empujar al más grande. Era un idiota, sí que lo era, uno que no dudaba en pelear con él, además, ¡no era pequeño! ¡Y menos un mocoso! ¡Era un militar! Tenía que aceptarlo.

—Lo que escuchaste, sacerdote pervertido —respondió sin dejar de forzar.

Alzó sus cejas enojado.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, pequeñajo? —preguntó cayendo en la ira y usando toda su fuerza para empujar al menor.

No fue mucho lo que duró su pelea, ya que al momento se vieron dentro de la fuente, todos mojados, y en una posición que deja mucho a la fantasía. Automáticamente el de cabellera castaña se sonrojó y empujó al mayor, logrando que éste cayera hacia atrás en la fuente y así pudiéndose sentar.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces, pervertido? —inquirió completamente alarmado.

El rubio frunció el ceño enojado dispuesto a responder, pero el hecho de que a lo lejos se escuchara un _Frau, Frau_ no lo ponía nada tranquilo, así que tomó fuertemente la revista educativa —la cual estaba mojada— para salir corriendo del lugar, dejado así al de cabellera castaña solo nuevamente.

Bufó molesto levantándose y sacudiendo un poco sus ropas, para así sentarse nuevamente en el borde de la fuente. Suspiró quedamente con el ceño fruncido volviendo a observar el extenso cielo de ese día.

Se giró hacia la fuente y observó el azul del agua; podrían pensar que el mayor ya lo había vuelto loco, pero no podía evitar comparar la tranquilidad del líquido azulino con la penetrante y profunda mirada del rubio, la cual sentía podía ver en su interior, ya que lograba aflorar los sentimientos que tan bien escondidos se tenía, después de todo, Teito Klein no se enojaba.

O eso creía…


End file.
